Luigi
Luigi Canon Information: '''Luigi''' is Mario's younger, taller twin brother and is a major protagonist of the ''Mario'' franchise, being second only to Mario. Throughout his life, he has lived in Mario's shadow, developing both cowardly and heroic tendencies. Despite this, Luigi has helped and fought alongside his brother on many occasions. ''Mario Bros.'' marks his first appearance in the ''Mario'' franchise and his debut in general. Originally an exact copy, then palette swap of Mario, Luigi was created to facilitate a second player option. Since the two-player mode was dropped from most main ''Super Mario'' games beginning with ''Super Mario Land'', Luigi has gained his own identity and personality, and he has effectively become the deuteragonist of the ''Mario'' franchise. This is especially noticeable in installments for the ''Luigi's Mansion'' and the ''Mario & Luigi'' series of games. Series Information: Luigi is one of the main characters in Universal Chronicles and is the Guardian of lighting. He is also the current king of the mushroom kingdom. Power Levels: Strength: 4/10 Speed: 6/10 Agility: 7/10 Intelligence 6/10 Defense: 4/10 Powers: Luigi's abilities are usually exactly the same as Mario's, such as in ''Mario Bros.'', ''Super Mario Bros.'', and ''Super Mario World'' so as to not give players advantages over each other. In most instances where one player can choose between the two brothers, however, Luigi is given his own gameplay quirks. This first occurred in ''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels'', where Luigi can jump higher than Mario but has lower traction and speed. In the American ''Super Mario Bros. 2'', Luigi once again features the highest jump, but comparatively low speed and power. Luigi's high jumps but low traction would return in ''Super Mario Advance 2: Super Mario World'', which, unlike its original version, allowed players to switch between Mario and Luigi at any time on the map screen. In three-dimensional adventures, such as ''Super Mario 64 DS'', ''Super Mario Galaxy'', and ''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' Luigi is usually faster than Mario (at the cost of poorer acceleration), but retains his classic high jumps and poor traction. As aforementioned, Luigi has a higher top speed, but poorer acceleration than his brother in ''Super Mario 64 DS'', along with poor traction and increased agility. In this game, the two brothers are the fastest in all speeds. Luigi's jumps are perhaps at their strongest in this game; not only can Luigi jump higher than his brother, but he can also scuttle to slow his fall. His backflip has the same effect as being caught in a Tweester or stomping a Fly Guy, allowing for a very slow descent. Unlike Mario, however, Luigi cannot Wall Jump in this game. As a result of his agility and lightness, Luigi can walk on water for a short time. Luigi's Power Flower is Vanish Luigi, allowing him to disappear for invincibility and the ability to walk through certain obstacles. In ''Super Paper Mario'', Luigi's specialty is the Spring Jump, which sends him just off the screen to bound over obstacles and damage enemies mid-air. His standard jumps are also higher than any other character's and he has lower traction once more. However, the player can simply press down to stop instantly in this game (due to his Spring Jump). Electricity is sometimes depicted as Luigi's answer to Mario's fire. In ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'', Luigi is given the ability to harness and release electricity with a technique known as the Thunderhand, alongside his other specialty, the High Jump, to coincide with Mario's Spin Jump. This is referenced in ''Super Paper Mario'' with Mr. L's nickname of "The Green Thunder," and in ''Mario Strikers Charged'' where Luigi's Mega Strike involves controlling electricity. In addition to actual gameplay differences, Luigi often executes his moves differently than his brother. In ''Super Mario All-Stars + Super Mario World'', Luigi jumps with his legs back and descends with them forward, kneels when sliding, and appears to spit fireballs rather than throwing them. The ''Super Smash Bros.'' series and ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'' give Luigi green fireballs, and in the former games his fireballs levitate. Perhaps most famously, Luigi's jumping animation in ''Super Mario Bros. 2'' is merely his walking animation sped up; although Luigi's "kicking" jumps were momentarily ignored, they returned in the ''Super Mario Advance'' series, complete with a high-pitched warbling sound effect in ''Super Mario Advance 2'' and ''4''. Luigi's aforementioned scuttle from ''Super Mario 64 DS'' also involves walking in mid-air, and he "kicks" during his Triple Jump in ''Super Mario Galaxy'' and ''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' instead of flipping like Mario. Luigi has also exhibited many unique traits in various sports and spin-off games, despite usually being a balance character like his brother. In games such as ''Mario Kart Wii'', Luigi has a higher top speed than Mario, but has lower handling and acceleration. In the ''Mario Golf''series, Luigi hits with less power than his brother but features better control, although his shots consistently curve left. Luigi is slightly faster than Mario in ''Mario Superstar Baseball'', and reveals his special pitch and swing (the Tornado Ball and Tornado Swing, respectively) in ''Mario Super Sluggers''. Despite his skills, Luigi is also somewhat clumsy. For example, in ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'', he accidentally bumps one of his partners, Blooey the Blooper, into a volcano while trying to stop evil, burning him to a golden crisp but not killing him. Usually, though, he is very agile and can do many stunts Mario can not, and in fact appears to be the best jumper in the Mushroom Kingdom and he is shown to be a good breakdancer in ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' whenever he gets a gold medal he breakdances like Sonic, and in the events Sychronized Swimming, Figure Skating, and Rhythmic Ribbon, he is shown to be flexible and a good gymnast because of his long legs. Personality: Luigi is portrayed as timid and a bit of a coward. He is also extremely worrisome and is considerably self-conscious. However, he overcomes his fears and acts like a hero when necessary, such as when someone he knows is in danger. On the ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' website, it describes Luigi as "Mario's fearless brother". In keeping with his personality-based Power Flower, a sign in Big Boo's Haunt in ''Super Mario 64 DS'' describes Luigi as "wispy." Arguably, Luigi's most apparent trait is his seeming cowardice. Though he showed several instances of cowardice in early non-game media such as ''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!'', his cowardly nature was not actually shown in-game until ''Luigi's Mansion'' (aside from a few hints in ''Paper Mario''), and has carried over to almost all of Luigi's subsequent appearances. Although Luigi's phasmophobiais his most overbearing fear, he usually reconsiders at the mere thought of any monsters or trials, especially in the ''Mario & Luigi'' series. However, Luigi can be quite brave, and has saved the Mushroom Kingdom alongside his brother multiple times. ''Super Paper Mario'' especially glimpses into Luigi's more courageous side, showing him boldly rushing into dangerous situations and rarely even implicating his cowardice. In addition, the ending for ''Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon'' also hinted that he got over his phasmophobia, or at the very least takes exception to Polterpups and makes friends with the ghosts of Evershade Valley. Another strong element of Luigi's personality is his apparent complex of being overlooked. Although his Superstar status has earned him many fans, including an entire fan club led by Toadia and multiple supporting Toads (one of which claims to be his biggest fan in ''Super Mario 64 DS''), even Bowser and the Koopa Troop have occasional trouble with remembering his name (as seen in ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga''), and he appears to be almost unknown in the Beanbean Kingdom. Although Luigi's biggest reactions to his frequent overlookings in the ''Mario & Luigi'' series are a few "…"s and face-faults, his inattention was played up for comic relief in ''Paper Mario'', with the snarky man in green complaining about being left behind and perpetually training for that elusive next adventure. Luigi's bio in ''Mario Party 5'' states that he has been gaining popularity in recent years. Luigi's state of being in the shadow of his brother shows strongly in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl''. An example would be the way Luigi is almost never happy, how his commentary is very monotoned, and how one of his taunts is a bashful kick of the ground. Also, his Final Smash, Negative Zone, seemed to have developed because of living in his brother's shadow forever. Additionally, whenever the crowd cheers for Luigi, not too many people are heard cheering for him and when the announcer says Luigi's name, he sounds a little surprised. Despite this, however, Masahiro Sakurai did not intend to play up Luigi's overshadowed status, instead aiming to make him "everyone's favorite man in green."[19] History